


Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. One Shots

by AgentSkye23, MelindaCoulsonTheCavalry



Series: The Coulson Family [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:38:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3783580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentSkye23/pseuds/AgentSkye23, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaCoulsonTheCavalry/pseuds/MelindaCoulsonTheCavalry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some one shots of different ships and fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bahrain Aftershocks (Philinda)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgentSkye23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentSkye23/gifts).



Melinda sat in the room crying. She remembered Katya and Eva. 

 _"I want to_ feel _your pain."_  her dreams said.

 _No._ She thought. _I dont want you to._

_"Take my hand. I want to feel your pain.  I'm so scared. Please help me. Take my hand. I want to feel your pain."_

The shadowy figures slowly emerged into a life-size form of Katya, her midnight tormentor.

 _"We can help you. Just let the others go."_ Melinda pleaded.

_"I WANT TO FEEL YOUR PAIN!"_

**_Melinda._ **

_"GIVE ME YOUR PAIN!"_

With trembling hands, she took the gun.  

**_Melinda._ **

She shot the girl.  Again.

**_Melinda_!**

She woke up with a start, looking at Phil Coulson.

"Phil? What are you doing here?"

"You were crying, Melinda, it was Bahrain wasn't it?"

Melinda nodded.

"Go back to sleep Phil, I will be quiet now." She said as she lay back down.

She received no answer from Phil, but as she closed her eyes, an arm came and pulled her into the security of his arms. 

She slept better.


	2. Chapter 2

Their little girl have been missing for well over a year now and Melinda was still having a hard time moving on and she was holding out hope that her and Phil baby girl was alright somewhere.But she miss her little Skye and cry every night for what was take away from her.

There was this one song that no matter how many time it would play she would be crying by by the end of it.after what happened in Bahrain,she wasn't the same and she knew that someone else should have gone in but they have a little girl that remind her so much of own daughter that missing but she have to make the hard call and kill young girl.

She hate the nickname that everyone was calling her by,the nightmares have became a part of her sleep every night.Phil have try his best to get her open up about it but she just wouldn't talk about it because it hurt too much and there was always a reminds of what she have lost back there and that was herself.

This was her prayer for her daughter to find them someday and to have her family back together again.

_" I pray you'll be my eyes and watch her where goes and help her to be wise help me to let go. Every mother prayer every child knows_

_Lead her to a place Guide her with your grace To place where she'll be safe I pray she find finds your light and hold it in her heart As darkness fall each night Remind her where you are Every mother prayer every child knows Need to find a place Guide her to a place Give her faith so she'll be safe. Lead her to a place guide her with your grace to a place where she'll be safe."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here a link to a video for the song that I use in this chapter   
> http://youtu.be/gqT3M2sfeWU


	3. Mother Daughter

Melinda looked at the screen.  The girl was so beautiful, and she had the same curly mop of hair her little Skye had had. 

That was until Phil asked her name.  

"What's your name?"

"Skye."

"What's your real name?" Ward asked.  Melinda gritted her teeth.  She hated him already, and they have only been a team for only an hour.

"That can wait.  That is something we need."

 _I wonder how the girl spells her name.  Oh come on Melinda, she's not Skye.  Atleast, not your Skye.  Stop._ Her conscience told her.

Phil came up to her and held her in his arms.  

"Do think she is-"

"No."

"I dont know myself."

They stayed that way, wondering about the girl interrogating Ward.


	4. Skye POV

Skye don't know how to take news a few days ago that she was Coulson and May daughter, she have been hoping for so long that she would find them.

What was know is that she have gone missing as a baby, May tell her that they have give up of finding her years ago. May have always hold on to hope that Skye would find them and somehow she did.


	5. Mama.

Mama, you taught me to do the right things.   
So, now you have to let your baby fly.   
You've given me everything that I will need.   
To make it through this crazy thing called life.   
And I know you watched me grow up,   
and only want what's best for me.   
And I think I found the answer to your prayers. 

When Skye announced that she was getting married, her life was a song.

And he Is good, so good.   
He treats your little girl,   
like a real man should.   
He is good, SO good.   
He makes promises he keeps.   
No, he's never gonna leave.   
So, don't you worry about me.   
Don't you worry about me. 

Skye was getting married to Ward.

Mama, there's no way you'll ever lose me.   
Giving me away is not goodbye.   
As you watch me walk down to my future,   
I hope tears of joy are in your eyes. 

Phil was not happy. 

Cause, he is good, so good.   
And, he treats your little girl,   
like a real man should.   
He is good, SO good.   
He makes promises he keeps.   
No, he's never gonna leave.   
So, don't you worry about me.   
Don't you worry about me. 

She only wanted the best for her daughter.

And when I watch my baby grow up,   
I'll only want what's best for her.   
And I hope she'll find,   
the answer to my prayers.   
And that she'll say... 

But somehow, it didn't feel right.

He is good, so good.   
And he treats your little girl,   
like a real man should.   
He is good, SO good.   
He makes promises he keeps.   
No, he's never gonna leave.   
So, don't you worry about me.   
Don't you worry about me. 

Mama, don't you worry about me.   
Don't you worry about me.

Like a piece of her is torn away.


End file.
